50 sentences
by jeun
Summary: TsunaXanxus in 50 sentences. Vague Varia and Future arc spoilers.


Auteur: jeun-chan  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing: Tsuna/ Xanxus  
Theme set: Alpha  
Rating??  
AN: There's not enough Tsuna and Xanxus loving! Also vague spoilers for the varia and future arc.

* * *

#01 Comfort  
It hurt, every part of his body hurt. But Tsuna's arms around him and assuring him that everything would be alright made him feel slightly better. 

#02 Kiss  
Their first kiss was surprisingly initiated by Tsuna, who was in his dying will mode…and therefore only wearing his underwear.

#03 Soft  
Everyone who knew Xanxus thought he had no soft side. Only Tsuna knew otherwise, it was a secret between him and Xanxus. Besides if he blabbed about it Xanxus would probably try and kill him.

#04 Pain  
Xanxus had been hurt when he discovered he wasn't really the ninth's son. It had hurt when he had laid there on the ground, having lost the battle and unable to move. But the most painful thing yet was Sawada looking at him with pity.

#05 Potatoes  
Xanxus had the vague suspicion that his mashed potatoes were mocking him. No matter how much he mixed it up he kept seeing the face of that little usurper Sawada. After unconsciously mentioning it, Lussuria told him he was probably in love with Tsuna. Xanxus tossed his mashed potatoes, plate and all, straight into Lussuria's face.

#06 Rain  
The rain was coming down by the bucket loads, soaking them to the bone, but it felt like their sins and worries were being washed away.

#07 Chocolate  
Xanxus wasn't fond of chocolate, but lately he couldn't have enough of it. It might had something to with the a chocolate covered Vongola heir and him licking the chocolate of said heir.

#08 Happiness  
Happiness was being together, away and hidden from the rest of the world.

#09 Telephone  
When they were apart from each other for extended periods of time, the telephone became a god's gift from heaven.

#10 Ears  
Sometimes Tsuna wondered how Xanxus would look with animal ears on his head, just to match the tail hanging in his hair. It always left him laughing just thinking about it.

#11 Name  
They acknowledged each other by saying their names and nothing more, their feelings were obvious in the way they said it.

#12 Sensual  
The rare times the Vongola heir was being sensual, all the blood in his body seemed to be either going up north or down south. Mostly down south though.

#13 Death  
Getting killed was a great possibility when you were in the mafia and he knew it. But when the tenth was assassinated it still broke something inside of him.

# 14 Sex  
After the sky ring scramble and hearing about Xanxus's past, Tsuna had been even more convinced that the entire mess could have been avoided if Xanxus had gotten laid more often.

#15 Touch  
Their first touches had been awkward before turning into familiarity.

#16 Weakness  
Tsuna smiling at him always left him weak in the knees.

#17 Tears  
When he heard of the assassination of the Vongola leader, the phone fell from his fingers and a lone tear rolled down his face before rage consumed him.

#18 Speed  
It was always a challenge to see who could get away from their family and to the secret meeting point first.

#19 Wind  
The words of love were never said to the other, but somehow the wind managed to carry the message along.

#20 Freedom  
When Xanxus had been released, the first person he saw outside the prison had been a smiling Sawada Tsunayoshi.

#21 Life  
Life could be cruel sometimes. Because right in front of him stands a live 10-years-younger Tsuna, but it wasn't _his_ Tsuna.

#22 Jealousy  
When he sees how happy Tsuna is with his family he can't help but get a little bit jealous.

#23 Hands  
Both there hands had scars. One had scars caused by uncontrollable flames and the other had scars caused by long and exhausting training.

#24 Taste  
Xanxus tasted like alcohol, it was intoxicating, addictive and dangerous.

#25 Devotion  
They both had many who were devoted to them, but they were even more devoted to each other.

#26 Forever  
The battle for the rings seemed to stretch on forever, even if in reality they only had thirty minutes to save their guardians.

#27 Blood  
In some ways it was a good thing Xanxus didn't have Vongola blood running through his veins Tsuna mused. It would have added the sin of incest to their growing list of sins.

#28 Sickness  
When Xanxus caught a cold he was expecting to spend the next three days in silent misery. Therefore it came as surprise to him when Tsuna came over to keep him company until he got better.

#29 Melody  
Listening to Tsuna's heartbeat was far more enjoyable than listening to any other song.

#30 Star  
When they fought in the sky, flames surrounding them, they looked like stars twinkling in the sky. But it was just a matter of time before only one star remained in the sky.

#31 Home  
He had passed out from his injuries on the lawn of the Vongola headquarter. When he came to he was in a hospital bed, the Vongola boss sitting next to him saying welcome home.

#32 Confusion  
At first Tsuna had been confused about his feelings for Xanxus. But it wasn't until after he talked or rather got shot at by reborn, did he understand exactly what it was he felt for the older man.  
"KISS XANXUS AS IF I WERE TO DIE" made things very clear indeed.

#33 Fear  
Tsuna used to be afraid of Xanxus, now he's afraid for Xanxus and what his sentence will be for betraying the Vongola family.

#34 Lighting/ Thunder  
It would be embarrassing to be walked in on when they were getting "adventurous", it was embarrassing when Lambo walked in on them. Explaining what they were doing to the five year old was even worse.

#35 Bonds  
They didn't really had much to built a relationship on, but whatever bonds they did have made up for it.

#36 Market  
Xanxus had never been to a market before, there never was a need to. But then again he never used it as an excuse to spend more time with his lover before.

#37 Technology  
Xanxus looked like he was good at everything. Therefore it came as a surprise to Tsuna when he found out that Xanxus had no idea how to use a computer.

#38 Gift  
They didn't exchange gifts often, but when they did, it was always treasured like it was the most precious thing in the world.

#39 Smile  
Xanxus smiling at him always left him amazed and speechless.

#40 Innocence  
Tsuna had such an aura of innocence that it sometimes felt like he was going to dirty it with his own dark and filthy aura.

#41 Completion  
Being apart felt empty. Being together felt like completion.

#42 Clouds  
Xanxus used to think the cloud guardian was a rival for Sawada's affection. Until he caught him being ravished by the Cavallone heir that is.

#43 Sky  
When he had lost, looking at the sky had been painful, it told him how much he had fallen from grace.

#44 Heaven  
When they made love for the first time it had felt like being in heaven.

#45 Hell  
Hell was him being alone and staring at the coffin before him.

#46 Sun  
When their guardians found out about their relationship, they were shocked. The first ones to snap out of the daze were the sun guardians who then yelled "Extreme Congratulations!" and "How lovely!♥" respectively.

#47 Moon  
The only witness to their secret meetings and feverish exchanges was the moon.

#48 Waves  
Doing it on the beach had been fun, it was a bonus when the waves washed away the traces. This way they didn't have to get up to do it themselves.

#49 Hair  
One of the things they had in common was the trouble they had trying to tame their hair in a vague semblance of neatness.

#50 Supernova  
When Xanxus thought he was going to lose to that usurper Sawada, his temper exploded like a supernova.

* * *

Alternative:

#03 Soft  
Everyone who knew Xanxus thought he had no soft side. Only Tsuna knew otherwise, but nobody else had to know that, it was a secret between him and Xanxus. Besides if he blabbed about it Xanxus would probably deny him sex for some time.

#10 Ears  
Tsuna was delighted when he found out that Xanxus ears were really sensitive, just biting them softly made Xanxus shiver in delight.

#37 Technology  
Being frozen for eight years had made Xanxus miss most some technologic breakthroughs. For instance he had no idea how a computer worked or how to handle one of those new mobile cell phones.

AN: Writing this was so hard! After the first 20 lines I was starting to run out of ideas, but I did finish it. If you spot any mistakes please notify me, I still don't trust my spell checks entirely.  
But I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
